Tangled
by the forgotten fate
Summary: Duo and Zechs are bopping like bunnies when OH NO! Their hair becomes tangled. LAUGHER in store! rated for YAOI and a bit of swearing! RR no flames!


Disclaimer: Don't own um, don't sue.  
  
Tangled  
  
The platinum haired man moved his body on top of his lovers and groaned. The violet-eyed American, gasped when he felt hot lips on his neck.  
  
"Do you know what you do to me?" Zechs Merquise's husky voice whispered into the ear of Duo Maxwell.  
  
Duo rolled over and claimed his lover's mouth with his.  
  
Zechs rose to his knees pulling Duo up with him. "You drive me crazy" he continued.  
  
He gently nipped Duo's neck as Duo let out a small whimper of pleasure. Zechs grabbed Duo's thighs and pulled out, causing the younger boy to fall to his back.  
  
Zechs collapsed on his lover, crushing his mouth to his. Lightly he trailed kisses down Duo's neck, and past his stomach.  
  
"Zechs" Duo gasped  
  
Zechs smiled up at his lover and then ran his tongue up in a straight line to again greet his lover's mouth.  
  
Their two boys tongues wrestled with one another each exploring the steamy dephes of each other's mouth. Zechs pulled Duo up into a sitting position. Kneeling he pulled the younger boy on to his lap.   
  
Duo gently peeled Zechs's hands from his back and led them to the end of his braid. Zechs took the suggestion and started to undo the Americans long braid.  
  
The two men fell back on the bed, Duo's un-bound locks splayed beneath them. The blonde man entwined his fingers in his lover's hair before bringing the strands to his mouth and kissing it lightly.  
  
"Zechs" Duo moaned impatiently.   
  
Zechs smiled, dropping his lover's hair he attacked his lovers mouth once more. The two boys rolled around, over and over, the passion building by the minute until-  
  
"OWWWWWWWWWWWW" screamed both boys  
  
"Zechs" screamed Duo "your caught in my hair!"  
  
"ME?" shrieked the older boy "your caught in MY hair"  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
The two men continued to squabble all the time trying to pull their hair away from the other.  
  
"Arghhhhh! Zechs this is all your fault" yelled Duo  
  
"WHAT? Why the hell is it MY fault?" Zechs yelled back  
  
"Because you're the one who undid my braid" Duo yelled  
  
"YOU ASKED ME TO!" Zechs yelled turning around to face his lover.  
  
Duo yelped at the sudden yank on his tangled hair. "IT WAS A SUGGESTION"  
  
The two boys began to yell even louder, and tried to yank their hair out of the mess, but the massive hairball only became more tangled.  
  
"YOU MORON!"  
  
"YOU'RE THE MORON!"  
  
"I AM NOT YO-"  
  
"What's going on in here?"   
  
Duo and Zechs looked up just in time to see the other four Gundam Pilots come crashing in accompanied by that forever annoying twink Relena.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh" screamed Relena "my brothers fucking a man! Ah my eyes my eyes, Ahhhhhhhhhhh" she ran out of the room screaming and covering her eyes that were currently burning out of her skull.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh-ACK" Relena tripped on a loose piece of carpet at the top of the stairs "AH! EEK! ACK! SPLAT!" Relena tumbled down the stairs, cracking her big blonde head open when she landed.  
  
The rest of the Gundam cast still stood in a mix of shock and horror in the doorway of the two entangled lovers.  
  
"Oh my…"breathed Quatre  
  
"Hooooly shit," commented Trowa  
  
"Oh Nataku help me" prayed Wufie  
  
Heero…sweatdrop  
  
"Helppppppppp" wailed Duo from the bed.  
  
The four boys hesitated for a moment, then Wufie wearing a very disturbed look on his face stepped forward, drawing his katana.  
  
'SLICE"  
  
The massive hair mat fell to the mattress as a wide-eyed Duo and Zechs reached back and felt their reduced hair length.  
  
"My hair…"whispered Duo   
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO" wailed Zechs "My pretty manliness"   
  
Heero shook of the enormous sweat drop that had been accumulating for the last ten minutes.  
  
"Com'on Duo get dressed, we'll go get you a hair cut"  
  
Duo got up and pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Throwing the occasional odd look at his lover who was still wailing on the bed.  
  
"My goldy locks" he cried   
  
"Ah… we'll meet you down stairs" said Quatre as the four pilots rushed to get away from the crying girly man sobbing on the bed.  
  
"What should we do with this?" asked Wufie poking Relena's squished, bloody body with his katana.   
  
"What ever" chorused the other gundam pilots as they pulled on their coats.   
  
"Maxwell hurry up!" yelled Wufie as he crammed Relena's body in to the coat closet.  
  
"Comingggggg" Duo called as he dashed out of the bedroom "I'll be right-ACK!"  
  
"AH, EEK, ACK, CRASH!" Duo tumbled down the stairs turned three summersaults in the air and landed in to an undignified lump on the floor.  
  
"Duooooo…?" asked Quatre  
  
"SHUT UP" cried Duo as he stumbled to his feet, tears of embarrassment swimming in his eyes. "There was a lot of weight on that braid and now its gone I'm LIGHT-HEADED!!!  
  
"MY HAIR" came the cry from upstairs.  
  
"Oh my…"breathed Quatre  
  
"Hooooly shit," commented Trowa  
  
"Oh Nataku help me" prayed Wufie  
  
Heero…sweatdrop.  
  
A/N: AND THERE YOU GO LEX. You're messed up plot bunny to me. I have written the fic you wanted now stop harassing me! 


End file.
